Mark and Emma IceHeart in: Finding Love, while Keeping a Secret
by ElizabethLifeStone
Summary: Mark and Emma IceHeart are twins, who are keeping a secret. Will all go as planned? Will their secret be discovered? Rated T, because I'm scared! Pairings: Candy (Emma) and Ken, OC (Mark) and Iris. A Romance and Humor Fanfiction
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I don't owe MCL. I only owe Emma and her twin brother, Mark. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Prologue...**

**Mark's POV**

My name... is Mark. Mark IceHeart. And I have a secret. Well, actually, my ENTIRE family has a secret. Here it is: We have magical powers. I'm not lying! Our parents had to move us all the way from Rome, Italy to the town of Amoris in the USA. I have a twin sister. Her name is Emma IceHeart. She was the reason we had to move. She used her powers to throw a local boy into the lake when he called her by her most hated nickname. Do you want to know what it is? You do? Good, now here it is: It's Rapunzel. Why? Well, the answer to your question is that she has long hair that reaches to her waist, and is tied into a braid. She likes it like that. I just hope that we won't have to use our powers when we get mad, or else I fear that the both of us will be expelled, and I don't want that to happen...

* * *

**Yeah, it's short, I know, but, it's just the prologue, so, don't worry.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't owe MCL. I only owe Emma and her twin brother, Mark. Enjoy!**

**Pairings: Emma(OC)/Kentin, Nathaniel/Tiffany(OC), Mark(OC)/Iris**

* * *

**Chapter One**

**Emma's POV**

"Mark!" I shout, knocking on his door. "WAKE UP!" I shout again, my brown hair glowing. It changed to the colour of purple, as did my eyes. I was about to use my physic powers. I opened the door, and lifted my sleeping brother from the bed, and dropped him to the ground. "OW!" Mark shouted. I giggled, as my hair and eyes went back to normal. "Not cool sis, not cool," Mark groaned as he stood up. "Sis, it's only 7:30..." I rolled my eyes. "Yes, and we have to be there by 9:00! Hurry up!" I shout at him, storming out of his room.

* * *

**Mark's POV**

Goodness! My sister always wants us to be on time, not a minute or second late! I sighed and got dressed. Then, I went downstairs and ate a bagel. My sister ate a croissant and she had our enrollment forms in her bag. "Do you have everything?" I nodded. "Good. Let's GO!" she shouted, grabbing my hand and running out the door, and it closed behind us, after locking it.

* * *

**Nathaniel's POV**

"Hi... We're looking for Nathaniel, the student body president. Is he here?" I heard a girl's voice ask. I spun around and saw the most beautiful girl ever. The girl's eyes were a beautiful, bright, green, and she had pretty brown hair. "Yes, I'm the student body president, my name is Nathaniel," I said. "Okay, I'm Emma IceHeart, and this is my twin brother, Mark IceHeart. I have everything you need," the girl said, pulling every form and the enrollment fee, as well as the id photo. "Wow, you're prepared, we like that," a voice beside me said. "I'm Tiffany, the Student Body Vice President, and Nathaniel's girlfriend," the girl said, crossing her arms. The girl smiled. "Oh, you two do deserve each other, I'd better not bother with your relationship," she said, smiling. She then left, with her brother. I glared at Tiffany.

"What? I was jealous, okay?" she said, crossing her arms. I calmed down and kissed her. We then heard a scream. The two of us ran out, to see Amber floating in the air.

"PUT ME DOWN!" Amber screamed.

"NOT UNLESS YOU STAY AWAY FROM ME!" I heard Emma growl. Her brown hair was now purple, and I saw a glint of purple in her eyes. I gasped. This must be the secret that they had said in their enrollment forms! I then saw Amber nod, and Emma put her down. Amber then scrambled away.

I then took the twins to the principal, who said that they wouldn't be expelled because of their secret.

* * *

**That's the first chapter! Hoped you liked it!**


	3. Important Update! Please Read!

**Hello to all of my faithful readers! EmmaIceHeart here with a very important update.**

* * *

**First off, I'm so sorry everyone! All of my stories are currently being put on hold for now, since I'm busy with school. The ones that are on hold are...**

**1. Giselle and Paige: Return to Sweet Amoris (My Candy Love)**

**2. Mark and Emma IceHeart in Finding Love While Keeping a Secret (My Candy Love)**

**3. Total Drama Awesome (Total Drama)**

**4. Total Drama Generation (Total Drama)**

**5. Total Drama Revenge of The World (Total Drama)**

**6. Total Drama Return to The Island (Total Drama)**

**7. Sarah's Candy Love (My Babysitter's a Vampire and My Candy Love Crossover)**

**8. The Potter Twins (Harry Potter)**

**9. City of Love and Magic (Wizard101)**

**And, I have published a new story called Hetalia: Beware The Frozen Heart. You guys should check it out.**

**I also have a contest! Check out the rules on my profile.**

**Also, I have joined my school's choir, and practices are every Tuesday. Don't worry everyone! My other stories will be updated, but, I'm trying to think how to plan out the challenges, which team wins, and which team will lose; for my Total Drama Stories, in case you are confused...**

**Anyway, I apologize to everyone who has been reading my stories, especially the ones who are reading my Total Drama stories, but school's important for me, and when I get the chance to update, then, I'll update.**

**I've also uploaded a profile picture for myself. For those of you who have seen it and are confused, well, I'll tell you. I'm Catholic. There, I said it. I hope you don't hate me for it.**

* * *

**I am truly sorry once again, and I hope you all can forgive me. Also, I really hope you can leave a review for the stories that don't have reviews (they are on my profile.)**

* * *

**Please, forgive me!**

**Yours sincerely,**

**EmmaIceHeart; author of 22 stories here on Fanfiction.**


	4. Still Alive

**Hello.**

**I'm still alive people! **

**I've been real busy with school... so... if you don't see an update... yeah...**

**I'm real sorry! Really, I am!**

**Don't worry, updates will be coming soon.**

**In the meantime, you can check out my other stories.**

**Also, if you play My Candy Love, you can add me as a friend, and I'll be happy to friend you.**

**My username is tiffanyrose101.**

**Also, I play this cool game, it's called Wizard101. It's a really amazing game.**

**You can go and create a wizard, and try and defeat Malistaire, he's the bad guy.**

**Also, if you do decide to play, I recommend that you become a Life Type first. Why?**

**It's simple, really.**

**As a Life Type Wizard, not only can you heal yourself, but you could heal your other companions that are in the battle with you! It's so cool!**

**Yeah, so, that's why I haven't been updating. So, I'm really sorry.**

**Thank you so much for understanding, but school and studies come first, and Fanfiction later.**

**I should come up with a way to always end off authors notes... Ah, I've got it!**

** Remember, if you have a dream, continue it, because it's your passion.**

**~TheWriterGirl09271998~**


End file.
